Schlagabtausch
by Mirija
Summary: Vom Umgang zwischen Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: P6, K+  
Warnungen: Keine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Schlagabtausch (von Mirija)

Snape lächelte. Ja, tief in seinem Inneren lächelte er. Aber natürlich so, dass nichts davon nach außen drang.

Äußerst missgelaunt hielt er seinen Kopf über seine morgendliche Tasse schwarzen Kaffee gebeugt. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, müsste die Schule noch heute wegen Schülermangel geschlossen werden, nachdem der seinige durch die große Halle gestreift war. Und Minerva McGonagall, die gerade neben Snape stand, wäre dabei eines besonders qualvollen Todes gestorben. Sie hatte die Frechheit besessen, sich ausgerechnet das Frühstück als Gelegenheit auszusuchen, um Snape Vorhaltungen wegen seiner Punktabzüge von Gryffindor zu machen.

„… ungerecht … immer nur Gryffindor … Bevorzugung von Slytherin … persönliche Animositäten … miese Laune an Schwächeren auslassen …" und das ganze Programm.

Nachdem sie ihre Tirade abgespult hatte, es war im Grunde immer dieselbe, die sie jeden Monat erneut hervorholte, hielt sie inne und wartete auf seine Gegenrede. Auch die war in groben Zügen immer gleich.

Snape suchte seinen besten höhnischen Tonfall hervor und zischte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Minerva, wenn der Tag kommt, an dem Slytherin keine Punkte mehr abgezogen bekommt, weil ihr alle gegen das Haus Vorurteile habt, dann werde auch ich deinen verwöhnten, aber leider viel zu einfach strukturierten Goldjungen und Naseweismädels keine Punkte mehr abziehen. Bis dahin bekommen deine süßen Kleinen, was sie verdienen, und ich sorge für ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit unter den Häusern, auch wenn die Schulleitung (und dabei blickte er abfällig zwischen Albus und Minerva hin und her) das ihrem gryffindorschen Naturell entsprechend einseitig sieht. Ich stehe zu meinem Haus."

Während dieser kleinen Ansprache war Snape immer lauter geworden, so dass die letzten Sätze auch von den Schülern problemlos verstanden werden konnten. Snapes Blick ruhte dabei auf den Schülern seines Hauses, während Minerva sich darüber echauffierte, dass Snape ihr Parteilichkeit vorwarf. Snape bedachte sie noch mit einem abfälligen Blick, bevor er, ohne sie weiter zu beachten, aufstand, sich brüsk abwandte und mit wehendem Umhang durch den Seiteneingang die große Halle verließ.

Während dieses gelungenen Abgangs erlaubte er seinem Lächeln sich bis ins Gesicht vorzukämpfen und Minerva, die ihm hinterher schaute, konnte den amüsierten Ausdruck aus ihren Augen ebenfalls nicht verbannen.

Sie beide, Snape und Minerva, liebten diese Spiele. Niemand, der sie beobachtete, hätte auch nur Neutralität zwischen ihnen vermutet, geschweige denn Sympathie. Sogar die Kollegen waren sich unschlüssig, was sie von dem angespannten Verhältnis zwischen Minerva und Snape halten sollten. Die beiden selbst allerdings genossen ihr immer wiederkehrendes Kräftemessen ausgiebig.

Als Snape nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war und Dumbledore ihn wieder aufgenommen hatte, war ihm das gesamte Lehrerkollegium ebenfalls offen entgegengetreten. Sicher, nur wenige mochten ihn, aber sie vertrauten vorbehaltlos dem Urteil des Direktors. Nur Minerva McGonagall nicht. Sie hatte ihm nicht das „Du" angeboten und ihn auch nicht herzlich willkommen geheißen. Obwohl Snape wusste, dass sie eine der wenigen war, die ihn als Schüler akzeptiert hatten, war sie in dieser Situation ausgesprochen distanziert. An seinem ersten Tag als Lehrer in Hogwarts zitierte sie ihn mit den Worten „Mr. Snape, bevor ich mich dazu entschließe, mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, werden Sie mir noch einiges erklären müssen. Kommen Sie in mein Büro, wenn diese Versammlung beendet ist." zu sich und verließ daraufhin die Vorstellungsrunde, in der er als neuer Kollege eingeführt worden war.

Ja, Snape erinnerte sich noch, mit welch ungutem Gefühl er sich zur Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor aufgemacht hatte und als er dort war, war dies Gefühl noch stärker geworden. Minerva hatte ihn mit strengem Blick über ihre Brillengläser hinweg angesehen und nur ein Wort gesagt: „Warum?"

Obwohl sie es nicht aussprach, war Snape sofort klar, dass sie nicht danach fragte, warum er zurückgekehrt war, sondern warum er sich den Todessern überhaupt angeschlossen hatte. Es wurde ein anstrengendes Gespräch, doch Snape spürte, dass seine Zukunft von seiner Ehrlichkeit ihr gegenüber abhängen würde. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Snape sich Minervas Vertrauen erkämpft hatte, dann aber war es tief und sie stand unerschütterlich zu ihm. An dem Morgen – er war schon fast ein Jahr wieder in Hogwarts –, als Minerva beim Frühstück auf ihn zu kam und zu ihm sagte: „Bitte nenn mich Minerva, Severus." war Snape so gerührt wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Seit diesem ersten Tag in ihrem Büro war er oft dort gewesen. Immer wegen dienstlicher Angelegenheiten und auch heute erschien er aus einem ebensolchen Grund bei ihr. Ihre Bürotür stand immer offen, wenn sie anwesend war, und alle Kollegen betraten das Büro einfach mit einem Gruß – Snape nie. Er blieb immer an der Tür stehen, klopfte gegen den Rahmen und lehnte sich dann mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen dagegen. Er brachte auf diese Art zum Ausdruck, dass er keinesfalls freiwillig zu Minerva kam, sondern nur, weil besondere, ja unabwendbare Umstände ihn dazu zwangen. Seine ganze Haltung sollte Abwehr ausdrücken, was ihm mit dem passenden Gesichtsausdruck auch mühelos gelang. Manches Mal war Minerva schon versucht gewesen, aus ihrem eigenen Büro zu fliehen, wenn Snape mit eisiger Miene hereinschaute. Aber bisher hatte sie sich immer noch beherrschen können.

Betont gleichmütig sagte sie ohne aufzublicken (sie wusste, sie konnte ihn aufs äußerste reizen, wenn sie ihm nicht die ihm gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ): „Was führt dich zu mir; Severus?"

Snape war schon verstimmt über die Nicht-Beachtung seiner Person, dass diese Frau aber auch noch die Unverfrorenheit besaß, ihn in der Tür stehen zu lassen und nicht hereinzubitten, komplettierte die Attacke.

Mit zuckersüßem Ton, hinter dem die unterdrückte Wut unschwer zu erkennen war, säuselte Snape: „Wenn es euer Hochwohlgeboren keine zu große Mühe macht, hätte ich gern zwei in leblose Dinge verwandelte Ratten oder andere Kleintiere. Ich möchte einen Trank testen."

Minerva strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie benoss ihren Triumph. Eine solche Vorlage bekam sie nicht alle Tage geboten. Sie legte soviel Unglauben und Erstaunen in ihre Stimme, wie ihr möglich war und fragte in zutiefst verwundertem Ton: „Und warum, Severus, verwandelst du dir nicht einfach ein paar Kleintiere?"

Snape knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen. Er hasste es, daran erinnert zu werden, dass sein Talent in Verwandlungen nur mittelmäßig war. Und zum Testen seines neuen Rückverwandlungstrankes brauchte er erstklassige „Ware", die er nur bei Minerva bekommen konnte.

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern ließ die Stille lasten. Dies war eine seiner besten Waffen. Niemand konnte so beredt schweigen wie er. Es gab kaum jemanden, der unter seinem Schweigen nicht irgendwann zusammenbrach. Snape wusste, dass er Minerva damit klein kriegen würde.

Es dauerte nicht einmal sehr lange, da seufzte sie kurz auf, aber nicht ohne noch eine kleine Stichelei loszuwerden: „Nun ja, Verwandlungen sind ja nicht deine Stärke, ich hoffe, in Trankform gelingen sie dir besser!"

Snape kommentierte diese Bemerkung nicht sondern presste lediglich ein „Wann?" zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Minerva durchströmte erneut ein Glücksgefühl. Snape hasste es zu warten und er wusste genau, dass das Verwandeln von zwei Kleintieren in kaum mehr als 10 Sekunden erledigt sein könnte. Aber seine Frage hatte zu deutlich gemacht, dass er es eilig hatte und so beschloss sie, ihn noch ein wenig hinzuhalten: „Weißt du, Severus, ich bin heute sehr beschäftigt …"

Snape zog scharf die Luft ein. Minerva wagte es, mit ihm zu spielen, nun gut, das konnte sie haben. Er entschloss sich, dass er wohl noch ein wenig mit dem Testen des Tranks warten konnte.

Vordergründig sanft antwortete er: „Denkst du, Minerva, du schaffst es, die Verwandlungen bis heute Abend fertig zu stellen, du könntest sie mir dann in den Kerker bringen."

Innerlich rieb sich Snape die Hände. Das war ein guter Schachzug. Er hatte angedeutet, dass sie ziemlich lange für zwei einfache Verwandlungen brauchen würde und sie außerdem noch zum Laufburschen degradiert. Sehr gelungen!

Bevor Minerva noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Snape sich schon abgewandt und war den Gang hinuntergeeilt. Hatte er doch noch in diesem Duell ein Unentschieden herausgeschlagen. Er hatte schon daran gezweifelt.

Minerva lächelte kopfschüttelnd hinter ihm her. Es ging doch nichts über eine gut gepflegte Feindschaft.

Es wurde Abend und Minerva machte sich mit zwei kleinen Kelchen (vormals Wüstenrennmäuse) zu Snape in den Kerker auf. Es würde ein netter Abend werden. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht welch kleines Gefecht sie dabei ausführen würden, das würde sich spontan ergeben, aber abends gab es bei Snape immer einen guten Wein, den sie nicht ablehnen würde. Snape war ein zuvorkommender Gastgeber und belesener Gesprächspartner. Minerva mochte die Abende im Kerker und sie wusste, dass es Snape ebenso ging. Zwar würde er sie nie einfach zu sich einladen, sie fanden aber immer vorgeschobene Anlässe für ein solches Treffen.

Als Minerva um die letzte Ecke des Ganges bog, in dem Snapes Privaträume lagen, blickte sie verwundert auf die Kerkertür zu Snapes Quartier. Sie stand offen. Das war unmöglich. Normalerweise genoss er es, sie eine Weile vor der Tür warten zu lassen. Für gewöhnlich so lange, bis sie sich gerade entschloss, doch wieder umzukehren. Sie hätte gern gewusst, wie er es schaffte, diesen Moment immer so genau zu treffen!

Doch heute stimmte etwas nicht. Minerva eilte die letzten Schritte zu Snapes Räumen und betrat sie unverzüglich:

„Severus, bist du da?" Sicherheitshalber zückte sie den Zauberstab, als sie ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen vernahm. Snape lehnte zusammengesunken an seinem Schreibtisch. Das dunkle Mal brannte noch stark gerötet auf seinem Arm und er spuckte Blut aus.

Minerva verschloss die Kerkertür, da sie wusste, das Snape so nicht gesehen werden wollte. Dann wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu. „Voldemort?" fragte sie nur.

Snape nickte. Lange blickte er Minerva an. Vor ihr brauchte er keine Maske zu tragen. Sie kannte ihn schon so lange und Snape wusste, wie viel ihr an ihm lag. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und zog Stärke aus ihrem Blick. Ja, für Menschen wie Minerva lohnte sich alles, was er erdulden musste.

Minerva beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Sie hatte ihn schon einige Male von den Todessertreffen heimkehren sehen, so schlimm wie heute war er aber noch nie zugerichtet gewesen. Sie wusste nicht, wie nah sie ihm kommen durfte, wie viel Hilfe er gewillt war anzunehmen. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und bedeckte mit ihrer kühlenden Handfläche das dunkle Mal. „Darf ich dir helfen, Severus?"

Snape schätzte es sehr, dass Minerva ihm immer seine Privatsphäre ließ. Sie verstand als einzige wirklich, wie wichtig dies für ihn war und drängte ihm ihre Hilfe nicht auf. Genau das machte es für ihn so leicht sie anzunehmen.

„Ja" stieß er gepresst hervor.

Minerva reinigte mit einem Zauber seine Kleidung vom Blut und sah dabei, dass er auch noch einige äußerliche Verletzungen hatte. Dann half sie ihm aufzustehen. Obwohl sie schmal wirkte, war sie kräftig und es machte ihr keine Mühe, Severus zu stützen. Sie half ihm dabei sich aufs Sofa zu legen und gab ihm einen Trank, der schon bereitgestanden hatte. Durch den Heil- und Stärkungstrank ging es Snape fast augenblicklich besser. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Minerva setzte sich zu ihm und betrachtete ihn. Wie er so entkräftet dalag, da sah sie wieder den bleichen Jungen vor sich, der vor 20 Jahren mit so vielen anderen zum ersten Mal die große Halle betrat. Die Kinder hatten sich umgeschaut und der Blick der Neuen ging immer zuerst zur Decke, die so verzaubert war, dass sie das Wettergeschehen abbildete und die sehr eindrucksvoll war. Nur der kleine Severus hatte mit hängenden Schultern dagestanden und die Augen nach unten geschlagen. Schon damals hatte sie gewusst, dass Leid seinen Weg bestimmen würde. Wie groß es werden würde, das hatte sie aber nicht geahnt.

Snape wurde etwas unruhig unter ihrem Blick und Minerva erkannte, dass er allein sein wollte, ihr dies aber nicht sagen würde. Dazu achtete er sie viel zu sehr. Minerva wollte schon aufstehen, da hielt sie etwas zurück. Sie strich Snape sanft die Haare aus der Stirn und lehnte sich leicht vor. Snape wich nicht aus. Da beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn sacht auf die Stirn. Von Snape kam keine Reaktion, er öffnete nur die Augen und lag einfach still da. Aber als Minerva sich aufrichten wollte, da fasste Snape ihren Arm und hielt sie fest. Sie waren sich nah, jeder atmete kurz die Gegenwart des anderen. Die Luft zwischen ihnen war mit Vertrautheit durchsetzt. Dann ließ Snape sie los und Minerva wandte sich zur Tür.

„Bis morgen. Severus. Erhol dich bitte!" sagte Minerva sanft, bevor sie die Kerkertür öffnete.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Minerva" erwiderte Snape matt und setzte mit soviel Ironie, wie er im Moment aufbringen konnte, hinzu: „Es ist alles nur ein Spiel und morgen spielen wir beide wieder das unsere."

ooooooooooooooooooooo Ende ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
